n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakra Info - System
Info Chakra can best be described as power or energy a ninja needs in order to perform techniques. It is probably the most important element in fighting for ninjas. Chakra consists of two main parts: the body energy and spiritual energy. Body energy can be tapped into from the cells in your body. The faster your cells move around in your body the more energy you have. Body energy provides strength for a ninja's mind. Spiritual energy is usually acquired from certain experiences in training or battle. Spiritual energy can be best described as an adrenaline rush or extra burst of energy. This may come in handy when a ninja is very tired and worn out. Controlling, Building, and Protecting! Controlling Chakra Controlling chakra during battle is one of the most important aspects in fighting. Another important part is to being able to build chakra to perform techniques. Building chakra is essential if you want to perform Genjutsu and Ninjutsu techniques correctly. Stamina also plays a big part in this. In order to create chakra you must convert it from stamina. When you perform techniques you not only release chakra but also stamina. Being unable to control your chakra can end up being deadly. If you release too small of an amount, the technique you tried to perform will fail. If you use too much chakra you may end up severely hurting or killing yourself. A ninja must have a certain amount of chakra in their body to live. Circulatory System Circulatory System In addition to the circulatory system in your body to transfer blood, ninjas also has a circulatory system to transport chakra. Instead of having veins and arteries, chakra is transported from certain pipes and passage ways. Chakra is released by traveling through this system and out. Since the chakra circulatory system goes around many important organs, when the circulatory system is attacked and damaged, your organs may be damaged as well. There are 361 openings in the chakra circulatory system in your body. This opening is called the Tenketsu. When the Tenketsus are blocked you will be unable to perform any techniques. The Byakugan has the ability to neutralize all the holes so chakra cannot flow. It is very important to protect yourself from these types of attacks. Chakra Gates Chakra gates are gates in the body that are used as limiters for chakra. They regulate the flow of chakra throughout a person's body to prevent someone from going beyond his/her body's control. But by using a move like the Primary Lotus, which opens 3 gates, the user can release some of the limits on the body. This means the body can move at a much higher rate and with more power. Opening a gate increases chakra flow temporarily, but by doing this, it means the user puts an incredible amount of force on his/her body which can result in massive injury. There are 8 gates in a body. If all 8 are opened, the body no longer has any limits and can move as fast as it wants. But opening all 8 gates is often fatal and depending on the move, it can kill the user. Chakra Types There are five different types of chakra: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting. The Uchiha clan tends to have the fire type of chakra, although Sasuke can use both lightning and fire. Kakashi is of the lightning type. Naruto is of the wind type. Most Jounin can use at least two types of chakra. Using two types of chakra at the same time is often a result of a bloodline limit. For Haku, he used water and wind types to create ice. Yamato uses earth and water to create wood. To find out the type of chakra a ninja uses they use paper from a tree that feeds off of chakra. If the paper splits you're type of chakra is wind, if it bursts into flames yours is fire, gets soggy its of water, the paper crumples if you are of lightning, and it turns to dust if you are of earth chakra. THE CHAKRA SYSTEM Basically it is a time to make jutsu limits so that Chakra actually has a meaning in this guild. What I have seen is that chakra is pretty much overlooked in this guild. So to get this all in control I have thought of the easiest system to understand without people having to draw up complex algebra equations to figure out how much chakra they have left. Trust me I ran through many different scenarios of what would be the best and easiest system for doing this. I really didn't want to be too strict or too leaniate So let me try to explain this as simply as possible and please read all of this and follow the rules strictly. Learning Techniques Lets start with the Basic caps on the amount of jutsu each rank can learn: Academy Students - 15 Jutsus Gennin- 30 Jutsus Chuunin- 45 Jutsus Jounin- 60 Jutsus Anbu- 70 Jutsus S-Rank (sannin)- 90 Jutsus Kage- 110 Jutsus This is standard post requirement for learning jutsu of your rank. 2 Post for Academy Jutsu 4 Post for Genin Jutsu 6 Post for Chunin Jutsu 8 Post for Jonin Jutsu 10 Post for Sannin Jutsu However if you learning a jutsu above you, you multiply the time by a number equal to the number of ranks it is higher than you. (So if you a genin learning a Chunin jutsu is takes 12 (6 x 2) posts, and if you learning a Jonin it takes 24 (8 x 3) ) Though if you learn a rank lower you divide the lower rank by a number equal to the number of ranks lower it is. (So if you a Jonin learning a Chunin jutsu it takes 3 (6/2 = 3) posts, and if you learning a Genin jutsu it takes 1 post (4/3 = 1.3 = 1) ) All of this assumes that your current rank is equal to 1, the rank directly above and below you is 2, and so on. ________________________ Performing Techniques Each rank has different restrictions on which level jutsus they can and cannot perform. Academy Students Can perform : 15 academy level Jutsu 7 gennin Jutsu 1 chuunin Jutsu Gennin Can perform: 30 Academy Level Jutsu 20 Gennin Jutsu 5 Chuunin Jutsu 1 Jounin Jutsu Chuunin can perform: 45 Academy Jutsu 35 Gennin Jutsu 25 Chuunin Jutsu 10 Jounin Jutsu 1 S-Ranked Jutsu Jounin can perform: 60 Academy Jutsu 50 Gennin Jutsu 40 Chuunin Jutsu 30 Jounin Jutsu 5 S-Rank Jutsu Anbu can perform: 70 Academy Jutsu 60 Gennin Jutsu 50 Chuunin Jutsu 40 Jounin Jutsu 7 S-Ranked Jutsu S-Rank (Sannin) can perform: 90 Academy Jutsu 75 Gennin Jutsu 65 Chuunin Jutsu 55 Jounin Jutsu 20 S-Rank Jutsu Kage's can perform: 110 Academy Jutsu 85 Gennin Jutsu 70 Chuunin Jutsu 50 Jounin Jutsu 35 S-Rank Jutsu ________________________ To clarify all this Basically one would go off of the max amount of jutsus being able to be performed then subtract the jutsus being performed independently. Thus every rank has no bearing on the amount of jutsus being taken away other than that you minus one everytime you use a jutsu. For Example: Say you are a Chuunin and you use 25 chuunin level jutsu then you take 40 minus 25 and you have 15 jutsus left to perform of any rank in your arsenal. Also you can only learn as many jutsu as is allowed by chakra consumption, on jutsu higher ranking then you. So if you a chunin you can only learn 1 S rank. ________________________ Add-ons: Monthly bonus! Everymonth you have your character you get to add 2 extra jutsus to your ability to be used. Once that character dies you go back to normal amount for your next character. Demon/Angel Bonus! For everyone that has a demon/angel they get a little bit of a bonus. You get plus X amount of jutsu to each rank and overall, where X is the number of Tails/wings. It increases each stage (So if you are the 4 tail and your at stage 0, you get +4 to each rank and overall, then when you hit stage 1, you get another +4 to each rank and overall.) Though when you go down in stages it gets reduced. (So if your the 4 tail in stage 1 and you go to stage 0, you get -4 from each rank, and overall) Special Chakra Increase Bonus: Any bloodline/clan that says you get an increase (ex Hatake) You add 10% of your overall jutsu, and add it to that. (So if your a Chunin with the Hatake Bloodline and you can do 45 jutsu you add 4.5 to that number (round to the neast whole number) and you can do 50 jutsu as a Chunin) _________________________ If this does not make sense please PM any of the crew to understand the system. Thank you.